Please Remeber Me
by Spikeslittledevil
Summary: Buffy and Spike Have a fight and things get worse..... Spike meets someone and they fall in love.. Its been 5 years.. Spike has a wife and daughter things are going great intill something happenes.... R&R Rated PG13 for bad words!
1. Default Chapter

Please Remember Me  
  
Author Note: I want to say that I was just writing. I had some free time. I hope you like it..!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone Joss Does.. But I made up Haven and June.. The song in the story is Please remember me by Tim McGraw  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Lose Love One  
  
He gripped the stair railing hard. He could take all her yelling and calling him names. He could take anything right now. He knows that this was he's last time he will see her and the scoobys and Sunnydale. He closed his eyes and finished listening to her talk.  
  
"Your a soulless monster, you cant love, why do you keep thinking that we would be with each other, I don't love you, I will never love you, your beneath me, God, This will never happen Spike I was just using you..." She was about to say something else when Spike had enough.  
  
"Shut up." He screamed. He felt the rage of anger that was buried inside of him. Buffy stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Don't you..."said Buffy before she could say another word...  
  
"Fuck you, Slayer, Fuck you to hell, I'm not your damn sexy toy anymore, I had enough. Just Fuck you and Fuck everyone in this damn town.... I had enough of the same damn lecture... all you do is call me down and pick on the damn soulless vampire.. Well that's going to change... no more Spike.. Nope William The Bloody isn't putting up with this shit anymore.. See ya Slayer I hope you best in this hell of a life...." Spike turned around and left her standing there.  
  
Tears were falling from her eyes..Dawn sniffed and stared down at her sister. She had been standing on the top of the stairs listening to the whole fight. Buffy turned right around and stared up at dawn.  
  
"BITCH." screamed Dawn as she turned around and ran off to her room. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~` 5 years later.....  
  
He got his keys out and unlocked his front door. He dropped the keys on the table that kept his mail and other important papers. He looked at himself in the mirror. He has changed his hair is a light brown with bleached blond highlights. Of course it's been 5 years since the little fight that happened during that time in Sunnydale. He walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the TV Remote and turned the TV on and started to flip through the channels. He heard some moving in the kitchen..  
  
"Will is that you?" a sweet voice called from the kitchen. "Yes Luv, Its me.. What's for dinner?" he said back. He got up and walked towards the kitchen. He stopped and smiled at the sight he saw. His wife at the stove and his daughter sitting at the kitchen table coloring away. He smiled and walked towards his little girl. "Hi pet, what are you coloring?" asked Will. He sat down in the chair next to her. "Daddy I'm coloring a puppy.. Daddy can I get a puppy? Please." She pouted. She stuck out her bottom lip and brought out the puppy eyes to. 'God she is so cute." He laughed. "We will talk about it later.. you go back and color while I see what your mommy is doing." said Will getting up from the table.  
  
He walked behind June. Her hair was long and brown. Her eyes were blue. Will wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. He could hear her giggle softly.  
  
"Haven go wash your hands." Said June turning around and was facing will. She watched as Haven got up and ran off towards the bathroom. She smiled and kissed Will on the lips. "Hey, how was your day?" asked June.  
  
"It was the same," said Will.  
  
He smiled and leaned in and kissed her on the lips.. He heard something outside in the backyard it sound like a gunshot. He saw the glass broke all around him and June. He felt something-warm flow down his hands. He Looked ups and stared at June's eyes. She looked like she was in shock.  
  
"NOOOO!" Will screamed lying June on the floor. She couldn't breath. All she could see was a bright Light. She looked up and saw will crying and putting pressure on the wound.  
  
"I ...Love.... You...Will." She choked out.  
  
Will saw her eyes roll in the back of her head. She was gone. Tears coming down her cheeks. Will lowered his head and started to scream.  
  
When all our tears have reached the sea Part of you will live in me Way down deep inside my heart The days keep coming without fail A new wind is gonna find your sail That's where your journey starts  
  
Haven heard the scream. She dropped the towel that she was using. She ran towards the kitchen where she saw blood on the kitchen floor and her mommy on the floor. She couldn't breath. Tears where falling down her chubby cheeks. She looked up at her father and screamed at the top of her mouth.  
  
"MOMMMY!" Screamed haven bending over and hugging Junes Dead Body.  
  
You'll find better love Strong as it ever was Deep as the river runs Warm as the morning sun Please remember me Will grabbed a hold of Haven and hugged her. He reached for the phone and dialed 911. He reported the crime. When they were done talking. Will hang up and just hugged Haven.  
  
Just like the waves down by the shore We're gonna keep on coming back for more Cause we don't ever wanna stop Out in this brave new world you seek Oh, the valleys and the peaks And I can see you on the top  
  
You'll find better love Strong as it ever was Deep as the river runs Warm as the morning sun Please remember me  
  
Will hear the police coming and ambulance. He picked up Haven and walked towards the front door. He knew they would be questioning him. All that Matter to him now is Haven.  
  
Remember me when you're out walk-in' When the snow falls high outside your door br Late at night when you're not sleepin' And light falls across your floor When I can't hurt you anymore  
  
You'll find better love Strong as it ever was Deep as the river runs Warm as the morning sun Please remember me  
  
Please remember me  
  
I Hope you Liked it..R&R 


	2. What Happens Next

Chapter 2: What Happens Next.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any other stuff that is in this story.  
Author Note: The lyrics are from Faith Hill Both of them and the Poem is From Lord Byron.   
R&R  
  
  
  
.:When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
To get to have you in my life.:   
  
  
  
Tears falling down Will's face as he watched his wife be carrying out in a death black bag. He lowered his head. Haven was in his arms crying her little heart out. Will stoke Haven hair. He kissed the top of her head. "Mommy" is all he could make out of the cries.  
  
  
.:When I think back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
  
.:In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be.:  
  
  
  
Haven looked up and stared into her father's eyes. Tears contiude down her cheeks. Will wipe away the tears.   
  
"Its alright honey... everything will be ok." whispered Will.  
  
Haven hugged her father and whispered "I know Daddy."  
  
Will pulled away from Haven and smiled.  
  
" Your all that I need." said will as he placed a kiss on his daughters head. Will got up and walked towards the kitchen. There was blood on the ground. He could feel the tears coming back again. He tried so hard to keep them back but he couldn't hold back anymore. He clasped to the floor in tears. "June why you.. Why not Me.. Why didn't you take me." He yelled. He lowered himself to the floor and contiued to cry. Will know what he had to do now. He has to take care of Haven.. That's what June would wanted.  
  
  
  
  
.:Well, you showed me how it feels  
To have the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
  
.:In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be.:  
  
  
  
`~ Next Week~`  
"Haven its time to go now." yelled Will. He was dressed in a black suit. Today was June's funeral. Haven ran down the stairs and jumped in her daddy's arms. Will gathered her up and headed out the door. He got to the car and drove to the funeral home. He parked the car and walked in to the place. He grabbed Haven's hand and walked to the front of the room. Junes coffin was closed. He could feel a familiar presents in the room. He turned around and started to look around, and there he spotted Dawn. He smiled through his tears.  
  
" Nibblet.. Oh My God Nibblet." said Will.  
  
Dawn got up off the church bench and headed towards Will. She was crying.  
  
"Spike... Oh My God I'm so sorry. " Said Dawn coming up to him a hugging him. She could hug him forever. He let go and grabbed hold of Haven's hand. Dawn looked down and patted Haven on the head.  
  
  
  
  
.:Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
Always  
  
.:.In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
.:.There you'll be.:  
  
  
He looked around at the people and saw somebody he really didn't want to see. He felt tears of angry coming up. He tried to hard to control them but he couldn't anymore. He let out the sobs. He could barely stand up. He dropped to his knees. He sobs were the only thing that was heard in the place.  
  
  
  
Buffy walked towards him. Her tears were falling down her face. She had never seen him like this before. He had changed and moved on, but she stilled loved him. She knew that she would never be apart of his life..But she will try some way. She paused infornt of him. She bends down and touched his hair. He flinched.  
  
.:. I'll need time  
To get you off my mind  
And I may sometimes bother you  
Try to be in touch with you  
Even ask too much of you  
From time to time.:.  
  
  
Buffy touched him again. He flinched again. " William I'm here for you. I love you." said Buffy.  
  
  
.:.Now and then  
Lord, you know I'll need a friend  
'Til I get used to losin' you  
Let me keep on usin' you  
'Til I can make it on my own  
  
  
I'll get by  
But no matter how I try  
There'll be times you know I'll call  
Chances are my tears will fall  
And I'll have no pride at all  
From time to time.:.  
  
  
Will looked up at the woman he hated so long ago. She never did change. The same woman she was 5 years ago.  
  
"Buffy I cant do this here... I can't do it here. This is my wife's funeral and you tell me you love me now. How rude can you be. My wife funreal. You know the one that died a week ago in my arms in my kitchen. you know how i feel about you. I don't love you anymore. Buffy I have a life. I moved on. Why I'm I talking to you here. I'm so lost right now. I have a daughter. Haven is my pride and joy now. She is my life. God I would die for her...God Buffy. Go before i do something I'm going to regret," said Will picking up Haven and heading towards his wife's coffin. He set Haven on the ground. He placed his hand on the coffin. He cried more now. He couldn't stop crying. It was like getting his heart ripped out again and again.  
  
  
  
.:.But they say  
There'll be brighter days  
But 'til then I'll lean on you  
That's all I mean to do  
'Til I can make it on my own  
  
  
  
.:Surely someday I'll look up  
And see the mornin' sun  
Without another lonely night behind me  
Then I'll know I'm over you  
And all my cryin's done  
No more hurt and memories  
Can find me  
  
  
  
.:But 'til then  
Lord, you know I'm gonna need a friend  
'Til I get used to losin' you  
Let me keep on usin' you  
'Til I can make it on my own  
  
  
.:'Til I can make it on my own  
  
  
`~ 2 Hours Later~`  
  
The wind was blowing. The sky was stormy looking. All of June's family was there. Crying. They didn't give a shit.... They probably wanted her died. Will snicker at them and looked down at Haven. 'God when is this day ever going to end.' thought Will watching the coffin going down in the hole where she was going to be buried. He had tears again in his eyes. He watched everyone walking away. He let go of Haven's hand and told her to go with Aunt Dawn. Now he was alone with her.   
  
" June.. Now that we are alone.. I have some news to tell you.. I'm dying inside. I need you ... God June. I need you in my life. Why did they have to take you? I mean why couldn't they take me. God I going to go crazy. Should I move on June? Go on with my life with an old flame. Do you want another woman raising your daughter? June please give me a sign or something." Said Will looking at the grave head.  
  
" I found a poem that I thought was perfect for you."  
  
  
  
  
`*` She Walks in Beauty`*`  
She walks in Beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which Heaven to gaudy day denies.  
  
One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'ers her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express,  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.  
  
And on that creek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm , yet eloquent,  
the smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tells of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!  
  
  
Buffy stood there speechless. Buffy walked closer and was standing behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her. All she could hear was sobs...  
  
  
  
Thank you I hope you liked it. More fun in the next chapter I promise... 


	3. Past Memories

Chapter 3: Past Memories  
  
Author Note: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me awhile to write it. Give me your hints and stuff you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone Joss Does. But I made up Haven and June. The song in the story is One Sweet Day by Boys II Men featuring Mariah Carey. And Christian A. Beautiful.  
  
  
  
Haven woke up in startled. Brushed back her hair from her face. She burst into tears. She got up from her bed and headed towards her daddy's room. She opened the door and walked towards the bed. She stared at his figure.   
"Daddy." said Haven in tears.  
Will woke up and saw his daughter crying. "Haven." he said in a raspy voice. He sat up in the bed. Haven walked towards her daddy and hugged him with her dear life. Will stoked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Haven cried silently while her daddy was protecting her. Haven crawled into bed with her father. Will hug her close to his warm chest and rocks slowly back and forth. "Shh, Hun...it's alright..." She sniffles, letting out a wavery sigh. Tears still flowed down her soft pink cheeks. He closes his eyes, trying to hide the tears forming under his lids. Quietly he begins to sing, "Sorry...I never told you...All I...wanted to say...And now it's too late to hold you...'Cause you've flown away...So far away...." Her raspy cries lose their vitality, they too, get quiet. "Never had I imagined.... Living without your smile...Feeling and knowing you hear me...It keeps me alive.... Alive..." His whispering singing voice gradually gets louder throughout his song...his daughter leaving the lighted reality...drifting off into her sweet dreamland. "And I know you're shining down on me from heaven.... Like so many friends we've lost along the way...And I know eventually we'll be together...One sweet day ...Eventually I'll see you in heaven..." He quiets back down, back to his raspy whisper, "Darling, I never showed you...Assumed you'd always be there...I took your presence for granted...But I always cared ...And I miss the love we shared...And I know you're shining down on me from heaven.... Like so many friends we've lost along the way...And I know eventually we'll be together...One sweet day ...Eventually I'll see you in heaven...Although the sun will never shine the same...I'll always look to a brighter day...Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep...You will always listen as I pray...And I know you're shining down on me from heaven....Like so many friends we've lost along the way...And I know eventually we'll be together...One sweet day ...Eventually I'll see you in heaven..Sorry...I never told you...all I...wanted to say......" Tears now spilled over his eyelashes and down his cheeks, spilling onto his chest and on the hair of Haven. He noticed she fell asleep. He leans his head back on the wall and weeps. "June..." He cries, daughter to his chest, until he, too, fell asleep.  
  
  
Will wake to find that his daughter was still asleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He brushed back her hair and gently laid her down on the bed. He stood up and turned towards to watch her sleep. 'God so much like her mother.' thought Will. He ran his hand through his hair. He turned towards the door and headed downstairs. He walked into the living room and looked around. He had to get ride of some of her things. He walked over to her chest. He opened up and picked up her and his wedding pictures. "Good times." He said. He laid the picture ablum on the carpet. He went through the chest that had her painting stuff and her old pictures of her family. He ran his hand through his hair.  
~}Flashback}~  
  
"Will can you change haven's diaper?" yelled June as her voice was carried through the kitchen. Will got up from the couch in the living room and walked up the stairs towards the baby room. He could hear baby haven giggling and cooing. He face brightened and walked towards the crib. He picked her up and set her on the changing table. He undid her snap on pant and undid the diaper. A smell rose from the diaper. A giggle escaped from the baby's mouth. Will stepped back and waved the clean diaper back and front in front of Haven. She smiled and giggled more. He laughed when he saw her face brightened up.  
~} End of flashback}~  
  
Will laugh at that memory. He picked up June's shirt that was in the laundry basket that was close to him. He smelled it and smiled. He rested his head in his hands.  
  
~#* At the Hotel near by *#~  
  
" Buffy your not going to tell him. Buffy are you that stupid. He's in pain.. His wife just died. Buffy get some heart in you.. He don't love you anymore.. We have been through this.. Leave David out of this problem." said Dawn yelling into the telephone.  
  
"David needs to know who his father is.. I'm not taking this away from him Dawn." said buffy driving towards Will's house. David was in the back asleep in his car seat. She pulled up towards the house. She sighed into the phone.  
"Dawn I'm here I'm going to tell him.. He needs to know his own son.. I will talk to you later this evening," said Buffy as she hung up on her own sister. Buffy laid her head on the steering wheel. She pulled the keys out of the car and opened the door. She got out and walked towards the passenger side of the car. She opened the door and helped David out of the car seat. She woke him up.   
"Hey sweetie. We are here," said Buffy. David wrapped in his mothers arms opened his eyes and looked around. "Mommy, this isn't home." said David as he wiped his eyes.  
" I know Hun but this is a place i want you to meet someone." said Buffy as she set David on the ground and grabbed his hand and shut the car door with her hip. She brushed her hair from her face and they both walked towards the front door.  
  
Don't look at me Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed   
  
  
  
Buffy sighed and looked at David and smiled. She raised her hand and rang the doorbell. She froze as she heard his footsteps. She took a deep breath.  
  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today   
  
David looked around and had no clue what he was doing here. His mommy was really pretty. He wonders why his daddy didn't want to stay with them. Him and his auntie Dawn.  
  
  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is   
  
Will heard the doorbell and quickly snapped out of the past and quickly got up to answer the door.  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words won't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today...   
  
No matter what we do   
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say   
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay   
And everywhere we go   
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine   
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way   
All the other times   
Will opened the door and saw His past came to haunt him. He saw Buffy standing on the front porch with a little boy. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He looked up in buffy eyes and both of their eyes locked at each other.  
  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today?   
  
Don't you bring me down today?  
Don't you bring me down today?   
  
  
  
  
  
R&R 


End file.
